Vladitmir Crescent
Name: Vladitmir Crescent (Vova) *'Age': 19 *'Gender': Male *'Family': (Cousins) Sephiroth, Yazoo, Kadaj. (Aunt) Jenova. *'Height': x *'Weight': x Appearance Vova's right eye is green while his left is amethyst. On the left side his hair is long while it's short on the right. He dyes it blue with some of his original black strands showing through sometimes. He likes to decorate his hair with various things. Personality Vladimir is a calm person. He doesn't get exited or upset easily but this doesn't mean that he is a cold person. He has a bit of trouble exressing himself and often finding the right words. He tries to think things over before saying them and tends to talk softly. He doesn't like hurting other people, whether it is physically or mentally, and if he did hurt someone he has no problems appologising for it. However, just because he's a quiet person and doesn't like hurting people he doesn't let people walk all over him. He does open his mouth to stand up for himself when the situation calls for it. When he gets stressed or nervous, his personality always switches into that of various other people who would be more comfortable in this setting- something that can be pretty problematic sometimes. Etc Vova loves movies and has a certain passion for acting. He is just starting his acting carreer while still in a college for arts. He was raised in Russia before moving to Midgar due to some unforseen difficulties and he's staying with his cousins. He loves rare gems and collects them. He lived in Russia for some time with his mother where he grew up and went to school before moving to the states when his parents got together again. Needless to say, this was a pretty big difference which he, even after 6 years, still has troubles with. He speaks the language but with a Russian accent which he can't seem to get rid off. Due to only hearing English now and no other Russian people being around, he started forgetting most of his Russian, only using basics when talking on Russian forums with his friends and struggling with the language when visiting said friends and his mother's family in his breaks. He used to have a lot of friends in Russia but that changed after moving. In the beginning it was due to his inability to speak the language but afterwards it was because he was so embarassed at his accent that he wouldn't talk if he didn't have to. He doesn't mind too much, though; his forums keep him happy enough... Yeah, he's a bit of a nerd. Vladimir is often called Vova, up to the point where even several of his teachers call him that. He has an alright connection with his brothers though they're not close or anything because his brothers lived with their father while he was in Russia. They sometimes tease him about his accent, but all in good nature as their mother has the same less heavy accent in her voice and they don't want to risk accidently insulting her as she is a pretty scary lady sometimes... Vladimir likes dyeing his hair which is originally black. He mixes the original black strands with blue one time, red another time and whatever other color he sometimes likes to add in. He likes weaving glass beads through his braid and enjoys watching them sparkle in the sun on sunny days. He's a bit bad against heat but doesn't have any problems with the winter. He likes animals, and especially the wolf is his favorite. Vova2.png VovaGenesis.jpg